


Don't Say No

by Trainci



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, But today is not that day, Consent Issues, Fuck Or Die, M/M, One day i'll write something that isn't porn, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainci/pseuds/Trainci
Summary: "I'm currently containing the spell." Zane brushes at his legs and arms, dust coming off in grey clouds. He shakes his black wings and the same dust clouds around him, they fold elegantly against his back."The whole-""Yes the whole thing." Zane snaps, irritated, his eyes flared with something Sam can't quite put his finger to.
Relationships: Fallen Angel/Human, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Don't Say No

**Author's Note:**

> Here's this I guess! 
> 
> Uh do be careful cuz there is some minor consent issues but it's not rape, so. 
> 
> I've wrote more in these two months than I have in like a year so I'm just waiting for writers block to set in XDD
> 
> Stick around for a cookie at the end!

\-------------------------------------------------------

By the time they get there, they're too late. 

The witch had already done the spell. This wasn't white magic or some shit, no. This was blood symbols on the floor, animal sacrifices, replacing organs, fire on the walls, chanting to demons and opening a portal sort of magic. 

They came too late, but Sam was wishing him and Zane came about a minute or so later. 

Because as soon as they broke down the door, whatever magic was in the room dove straight for them, a whirling mass of pinkish black energy. The room is vibrating like someone struck it with a gong mallet. 

Whatever it was, when it came towards them, Zane took the full blast of it. 

The only reason Sam didn't get hit with it (If he did he probably would have died a painful death,) was because Zane shoved him behind the makeshift marble alter and actually *on* the dead animal. A dead deer. 

Everything is loud, the place seems to be alive and energetic, and Sam is on the ground currently trying not to vomit. He can't move because If he does, he's sure the magic will split him in half. His eyes won't open, he hears a loud cracking noise and suddenly the alter is split into nothing but chunks and bits of stone, shattering onto his back. 

Sam is certain that things couldn't get more hectic, and it takes him a while to realize that the symbols on the ground are moving and writhing with the vibration of the magic. 

He can't see Zane, but he can feel his presence, doesn't know what he's doing. It's hard to focus on one thing. 

It takes him even longer to realize that everything is quiet, and the heavy panting was his own. The room is still, erie, and fire marks char the stone and wood..

"Did it get out?" he asks. That was exactly what they were here to stop from happening. He clambers out of the chunks of marble and deer guts, trying his best to shake everything off.

The witch was taken out by their own magic, it seemed. There's just a burnt, charred part of floor where he was standing. The deer is intact due to him being thrown onto it. Well, as intact as it could be. Sam fights the urge to throw up again when the smell hits him. He finds Zane hasn't answered his question. 

"Did it?" Sam coughs and chokes on the dust that swirls in the air, turns to the Angel. "Zane?"

"..Kind of." Zane's voice is slow, and stiff. 

Sam's stomach drops..

"The-"

"Place is..Town..s'fine," Zane slurs, something that sets Sam on edge. When Zane finally turns to face him, his face is tight and unhappy, his eyes are halfway closed, eyebrows furrowed. 

Sam doesn't believe that for a moment. "Uh, so what was all the noise about then? I'm pretty sure that wouldn't have happened--" 

"The noise was happening because I was trying to contain it." Zane interrupts him, hand rubbing his forehead. "Isn't really easy to do that kinda thing."

Sam makes a face, "You're what?"

"I'm currently containing the spell." Zane brushes at his legs and arms, dust coming off in grey clouds. He shakes his black wings and the same dust clouds around him, they fold elegantly against his back. 

"The whole-" 

"Yes the whole thing." Zane snaps, irritated, his eyes flared with something Sam can't quite put his finger to.

He takes a good look at the angel. Zane's mouth is pressed into a thin line, and he's pale, and looks strained, like he's actually struggling. That's what worries Sam the most. 

"How's that going for you?" Sam asks, getting a very annoyed glare from Zane. 

"Better than expected." Zane replies casually. But Sam isn't going to be casual in the way he starts freaking out because Zane's always been sure about himself and whatever he says. And that doesn't sound sure at all. 

Sam heads for the doorway.

"We have to get out of here -"

"We can't." Zane grabs Sam's shirt which chokes him back. "Don't touch the door way." 

Sam shakes Zane's grip on him. "Why not?"

The angel looks around, he proceeds crouch down to pick up a piece of marble and chucks it at the doorway. 

He proves his point because the thing *shatters* and combusts into flames on contact. A barrier. 

Zane then points to the symbols on the ground, they writhe even more, like the marble had irritated them. 

"The whole room is sealed. It's fail-safe so the inhabitants can't come up and ruin things  
more if spells go wrong." 

Sam gives a frown, "Just teleport out?"

"Can't unless I want to be in one piece." Zane says through gritted teeth. He walks over and slumps against the wall. 

Sam gives a look of worry, and panic. "So we're stuck here?" 

"Until your brother gets here. Echo, maybe, I don't know if he'll want to see me." Zane says, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. He looks miserable, in his own way. 

That's probably the first clear emotion he's seen on Zane, Sam thinks. 

Then he notices..something...

Oh.

"You're.. bleeding. Your mouth." His voice comes out soft, like if he said that any louder the place would shatter.

Zane raises his eyebrow and wipes at his mouth, seemingly surprised to find the smear of blood across his fingers.

"It's nothing, just a warning I'm at my limits. I'm not exactly having an easy time holding this all. Doing this stuff on the fly isn't recommended."

Which is the least comforting thing that Zane has said, considering what Sam's seen Echo and Zane's powers do. He's seen him warp time, bend gravity into portals. If it's effecting him that badly..

"What about if you just let a little of it out?" Sam suggests. 

Zane looks at him like he's insane. 

"In human estimates it's about twenty *tons* of sex magic and you want me to let it in this room? I'm perfectly fine on containing this. You on the other hand wouldn't be so lucky." 

Which, ok, he doesn't exactly need any further explanation. Except for the fact that Zane is *not* ''perfectly fine.'' And- 

Wait, what magic.

He opens his mouth to ask a bazillion questions but Zane just holds up a finger. 

"Yes I said sex magic. Yes I'm sure it's that type. Yes to pretty much every question you're thinking of right now." Zane says sarcastically, like he's been asked these questions for the thousandth time. 

If they'd known it was that type, Sam probably would have laughed. But even now he doesn't feel like laughing. 

"Alright so why is it okay for you to have it in you?" Sam asks, a little irritated. 

"Because I'm not human, Won't die from a stroke. Angel's don't do that." 

Oh. 

"But the magic is still affecting you..?" Sam says carefully, he knows he's stating the obvious.

Zane rolls his eyes and narrows them on Sam. "I'm not an angel anymore. We've been over this many, many times. Nothing good came out from helping you, or your brother." 

Sam can practically feel the cold tone of Zane's voice. 

He also doesn't like the fact that blood is *still* coming from Zane's mouth and dripping onto the floor. 

Without really thinking, Sam reaches out. Only to have his wrist grabbed his a tight, but shaking grip. 

Zane gives him an angry stare with freezing ice blue eyes and snaps. "You were seriously thinking it's a good idea to touch me right now?" 

His voice came out fevered, like talking was taking up too much energy. 

Stupid. Sam put his hands in his jean pockets. "Uh, yeah. Sorry..."

"Thought you were the smart one." Zane grumbles. It stings, yes, but Sam can't really blame him. 

"Never would have fucking happened if Echo never met you guys in the first place. Nothing great about being down here. At all.." Zane practically growls. 

Sam frowns. "You're helping people at least. If it wasn't for you, hundreds would have been killed. Or what about that time you-"

Zane cuts him off. "At. All." 

-

Time passes. Hours, maybe, or at least a few minutes. Zane has been pacing back and forth, rubbing at his face, arms and neck. 

Sam has been banished to the other side of the room for mostly his sake, or at least that's what Zane tells him. He's not sure he can watch this for much longer. Zane's brow is furrowed, wings pressed tightly to his back.

Sam started looking around the room, in his bag, some sort of object to break the barrier on the door. Nothing. 

He checks his phone that was crammed in his pocket. No signal. 

Maybe he could break through the walls, they didn't seem too sturdy. He could fi-

Zane falls to the ground with a loud thud, hitting the floor like a dead weight. 

"Shit-!" Sam dove for the other side of the room. 

He falls to his knees next to the angel. Zane was hardly breathing. When he pressed his ear to Zane's chest, his heart was beating too fast for Sam to register the BPM. But Zane was breathing shallow. 

The angel's eyes were all white, rolled into the back of his head. His skin was pale, paler than it had any right to be, and hot, Zane's skin was unbelievably hot. Burning. 

There's blood coming from Zane's nose and ears now. 

"Zane. Zane..? Fuck.." Sam grabs his shoulders and shakes him. 

"Zane!" 

The angel's eyes flutter, closed than open before squeezing closed again. Zane almost let's out a pained groan, barely holding on by biting into his tongue. He realises Sam is near him and narrows his eyes.

"Stop..touching me.." Zane bats at Sam's hands, sits up and practically pushes the blond away. 

Despite that, Sam gets a good look at him. Zane's pupils are blown, swallowing up any blue from his irises. There's an indent on his lip where his teeth have been digging in. Sam doesn't stay away this time.

"I think you're lying about how serious this is." 

"Really?" Zane says, it's breathless, not in the sharp tone his voice usually is in. "What gave you that idea?" 

Sam doesn't reply to the sarcasm. "I can help you. You can-" 

"Just shut up." There's no bite to the words. They're flat. Desperately wanting to be obeyed. 

Sam was never good with obeying. "I want to help you, you know..You can-" 

Zane looks at him like he's stupid. "I don't want your help." He says, rubbing his temple, wings pressed tight against his back. "Do you have any idea what you're offering?"

"Can you just fucking stop being stubborn for one moment please?!" Sam grabs Zane by the shoulders. Feeling how much he tenses, he waits, watching the Ex-Angel try and move away before he finally looks at Sam with a tired expression. 

"I *want* to help you." Sam says in a slow, even tone. Watching something unreadable fly across Zane's face. 

"Sam," he says quietly and his fingers tighten as they reach for Sam's shoulder. 

Sam winces and Zane's hands very slowly relax. Like he's fighting to keep control. 

"I don't think we're that good of friends, Sam," His voice is stiff and drawn out, but he doesn't let go. 

"It's fine," Sam insists. And Zane sighs. 

"You're insane."

"Yeah," Sam waits, feeling a silence fall over the two. A stillness that's somehow worse, and makes a nervous pit start in Sam's stomach. 

So he pushes just a bit harder. "Come on. I'm not letting you die from some fucking stupid spell like this." 

Zane just squeezes his eyes before relaxing again.

"You know I'm going to fuck you, right?" He says it bluntly on purpose. Trying to let Sam change his mind. But Sam just nods, it's a short jerk of his head. 

There's no protest. No beat where Sam is contemplating wether he actually wants to help.

Zane doesn't protest either, Sam finds. Just a last,"You sure?" 

"Yeah." 

There's a sliver of Sam's mind that knows this is stupid, that it shouldn't be happening. But he's already gone too far to turn back. 

Zane hesitates for a moment, but the spell seems to get the better of him in the long run. Sam let's Zane take what he wants, and Zane kisses him fiercely. What starts out as slow, delegate fingers, ends up with him just ripping buttons off of Sam's jacket. 

Zane doesn't focus, everything is just a haze or a surge of chemicals and magic. His own magic is surging off his body in blue cracks of energy, like there's too much to hold. His own jeans come off with a flick of his wrist.

"Don't change your mind.." Zane mumbles. It's not a question, it's a warning. Sam has to swallow and nod and lets Zane strip the rest of his clothes off him in rough movements. He's doing the same to himself, Warm hands stop and press into every new line of bare skin. Like Zane can't help himself.

There's a moment of stillness when Zane realises Sam's not hard. The face he makes is one that Sam quite fully read. The sound he makes is absolutely broken. 

Sam shakes him out of it, watching Zane look up at him with dark eyes, his iris' now completely eaten up by his pupils. Something akin to shame is rising on his face. 

Sam's really doing this. 

Drawing up his nerve, he turns over, knees on the cold floor. That's the last push Zane needed.

-

Sam's breathing in the dust, blood, and whatever else is on the floor. Nerves and tension making every exhale quick and shakey. Zane is sliding two fingers all the way inside him. Quick and impatient, not as gentle as he might have been grateful for. It's strangely intimate, uncomfortable.. And weird, so fucking *weird.* Sam buries his face in his arm and just breathes through the motions. 

He's sure it'll hurt. He's mentality preparing himself for pain. It's too late to change his mind, Zane is too far gone. Sam's sure that he'll be able to brace himself for it, at least. If they walk out of here alive, everyone wins, they'll be fine. 

There's that part in his brain that's telling him to abandon this plan. Eating and gnawing at his senses.

"Don't say no," Zane breathes, shaking and broken. Sam feels a shiver down his neck. "Please don't say no, Sam. Don't make me do that..." 

Sam swallows, throat dry and scratchy. He promises, "I won't.." 

He goes to ask for a bit more prep at least, but Zane is already sliding into him. Every part of Zane is burning hot. Sam relaxes as much as he can, squeezes his eyes shut, claws at the ground. 

It's a slow push that has a small utterly gone sound out of Zane, and one of discomfort and pain out of Sam. It feels like he's burning, and stretching. An unwanted fullness is creeping up into his body. Stomach feeling like a pit. Sam's throat tightens. 

With all of his will, he holds back the word 'stop' behind gritted teeth. 

Zane is gone with it, his hips stutter, but after a while he finds his rhythm. A bit too fast for Sam's liking, but he's not the one under a spell, and he's the one who wanted this in the first place. 

The burning subsidies, but the sting of the stretch stays. Sam is letting out little noises and trying to get a hold of himself. 

There's a spike of greedy, raw pleasure, and Sam gasps. He's hard then, and Sam's sure he knows why some people are into this now. He didn't expect this at all. Every push sends a bolt of fire up his spine and down to his groin. 

"Z-Zane--" It's barely audible through Sam's wrecked exhale, but Zane grunts, pressing in sharp and hard, and that's what spills Sam over the edge. He comes onto the floor. 

Zane stops momentarily. Everything is still. Then Zane slides out and flips him over. Sam almost forgets how to breath when Zane slides back in and is moving faster than before. 

His nerves are a mess of over-stimulation, and he's gritting his teeth to try and not ask for Zane to slow down. There's no chance of him getting hard again, no, he's much too tired. 

His hands land on Zane's hips, he lifts himself up, and Zane meets him halfway, threads his hands through Sam's blond hair. There's the sting of teeth biting skin as they kiss. 

Sam's the first to break off, gasping out a rough. "Let it out." 

Zane growls. "Do you have any idea how much I'm holding." 

Sam doesn't listen. "Split it. Fifty Fifty." The angel just groans. Zane looks at him like he's crazy, and he sighs. 

The next time Zane kisses him, it feels like a deadly bolt of electricity. And it burns. His skin is heating up faster than he can keep up with, and his heart is pounding. 

It continues to burn for quite a while. 

\----

By the time they're out of there, the sun is setting. And Sam finally gets the jokes about not being able to walk properly. 

Vlad comes to pick them up in his car, having to drive all the way to the other side of the city to get to them. Sam has to explain why his clothes are messed up, and blames it on the witch. It wouldn't be the first time they've lost favorite pants or shirts due to monsters. 

The ride back with the two brothers is quiet. A looming sense of tension that brings up questions from Vlad that neither want to answer. Sam pulls half-assed responses to his questions like it's nothing. 

Zane refuses to talk to Sam. 

He doesn't take the ride back, opting for flying. 

When they get to their apartment, and it's silent, no sign of the Ex-Angel anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's your cookie! 🍪
> 
> Thanks for staying around! Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments are welcome, I read them all even if I don't respond! Critique is also welcome!


End file.
